Every Obsession
by Pinboo
Summary: .completed. It wasn’t “Sasuke-kun I love you!” anymore. Now, to his brutally bruised ego, he would have to hear her say “Sasuke, I love him.”…. SasuSakuIta. Explicit, mature, psychotic themes. You are warned.
1. Complex

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Warning**: This fiction is rated 'M' for reasons. You have been warned. (Though no real sexual situation in _this _chapter, but there will be… disturbing sexual scenes in later chapters). Please note also that this fiction will take a turn into a sick development. For Sasusaku, I tend to make my stories to be rather 'sick-minded'. I also don't promise happy ending. Well… it may be a happy ending –depends on the way you see it. I don't mind flames, but please, I just don't want you to blame me for the rather disturbing contents of the story, because I already warn you now. Thanks. Enough of my rants, now I hope you enjoy the story!

_"I will give you everything,"_

_"…"_

_"Everything,"_

_"…"_

_"So please, don't go. Because…"_

_"…"_

_"B-because… I love you,"_

_"Sakura?"_

_Jade eyes looked up in expectation._

_"You disgust me,"_

**Every Obsession**

Chapter 1:: Complex

Sasuke Uchiha had often imagined the sensation he was going to experience when he was inching his goal to kill his brother.

He had imagined thrill.

Desire.

Anxiety.

Fear. Perhaps.

He also had imagined the setting that would be fitting for his final battle with Itachi.

In the forest…

Or near the Akatsuki's hideout –wherever that could be.

Or in his old _home._

And of course, of all imagination, Sasuke had often imagined _the way_ he was going to put Itachi's life to an end.

Gauge his eyes…

Choke him to death…

Hit him with Chidori for like… God-knows-how-much times…

Rip his heart out… Oh, that was a to-do must.

…

The truth was, Sasuke had dreamed for killing Itachi for such a long time (apparently the only thing that plagued his mind and life will), that he had almost expected all the possible scenarios. In his comical sight, it was almost like he could choose the kind of scenario that he liked the most, and played it like some sort of video game his old frie –teammate, Naruto loved to play.

And on that night –one cool night September – was when his onyx eyes spotted the target.

Raging blood…

Blood of the avenger…

Clouded logic

Sasuke pulled out his katana and stepped forward.

Kill…

_Kill_

KILL!

Almost as expected, his sword was blocked with a clanging sound.

Sasuke looked down, a blurry image that appeared below and instantly pushed him backward with great force.

Quickly regaining back his balance, the young Uchiha set his wary gaze back to the battlefield. "Ita-"

Another hit, but this time he was ready with defense. With an immediate counter back, he attacked the person and earned his score.

While his opponent readied himself for the next attack, Sasuke took a quick scan of him. The different of height between Itachi and the cloaked image told him that he had _again _lost track of his brother.

"Shit –" He muttered as preparing to dash and chase Itachi. But his current opponent proved himself to be a bugging enemy. It seemed that Sasuke would need to defeat the enemy as quickly as possible or else his ambition would have to delay yet again.

"Out of my way," he warned with low, deadly voice that didn't even deter the opponent.

"Never. I will never let you get him, Uchiha Sasuke,"

He froze.

Not for the words.

But for the voice.

-

-

_"Ne, Sasuke-kun! You want to have lunch with me?"_

-

-

The very same voice.

-

-

The cloaked figure slowly revealed the face. _Her _face.

"Long time no see, Sasuke-kun," spoke no other then Haruno Sakura.

-

-

_"I will give you everything,"_

-

-

He had no time to deal with such the crybaby girl. Why did she always have to stand in his way?! And why at such time?!

"Move, Sakura,"

The pink-haired girl remained rooted to her spot. Her shoulder-length hair was blown by the sudden night breeze.

"I said move," he repeated.

Stern eyes.

Since when did the weak girl have such eyes?

"No," she replied.

"Move," he continued. "Or I will kill you,"

Never had he intended it to be a bluff. He swore he wouldn't hesitate to hack her neck if she still refused to cooperate…

"No, Sasuke," she started.

His grip on the katana tightened. Anytime now. He could, and he would, cut that neck away from the beautiful face…

"I'm serious, Sakura. I have to kill Itachi. Don't you even dare to step in the way,"

"I will never let you do harm to Itachi-kun,"

Itachi-_kun?_

"Are you working with the Akatsuki now?" he inquired.

"No," she replied. "But I'm fully devoted to Itachi-kun,"

The comment perked both his interest and hatred.

"So Uchiha Sasuke… Move," she stated. "Or _I _will kill you,"

…

Was she playing jokes?

Well just as she knew…

He didn't have time for such stupid joke!!

"If you ask for it then, Sakura," he murmured as lunging forward to lay his attacks.

Her perfect defense and block amazed (shocked) him (greatly).

"Impossible," he muttered under his breath.

Measuring her ability, he knew that she was strong, very strong indeed. Whether her strength had surpassed him or not, he honestly couldn't exactly tell (Though with all the trademark pride he had on himself, Sasuke would certainly state that she would never ever surpass him). Analyzing the situation, he tried to do a different approach. If she was that strong now, it would be just best (and quicker) if he could use her weakness.

And as for Sakura's weakness…

He couldn't help an arrogant smirk.

He knew why Sakura Haruno would never be able to defeat him. Despite her possible inhuman strength, he would always have her weak card.

With his speed (and perhaps, slight open chance), he managed to dash forward the girl, caught her wrists expertly, and pinned her to the nearest tree bark.

The girl didn't retaliate.

He eyed her smugly.

Of course. Haruno Sakura's weakness was and would always be…

Him.

"Sakura…" he whispered huskily

Uchiha Sasuke knew how to please women. These previous years, he had discovered how men had the sometimes uncontrollable needs to be sexually satisfied. His first had been rather clumsy –with a much older kunoichi of the Mist – but Uchiha was a fast learner. At the age of 21, his fame wasn't only as the sole Uchiha survivor, or the talented young shinobi with Sharingan, but also the sexy ladies men.

His finger touched the softness of her lips and then traced lower to her neck, to her collarbone.

Bloody hell.

Perhaps the last time he had been with women had passed rather too long –he so wanted to take Sakura right now and fuck her. The feel of her breasts on his hard chest and possibly along with her erect nipples drove him tempted. Real tempted.

At the back of his mind, he knew he may have just wasted time here. He knew that perhaps it was wiser to just kill this old teammate of him and after Itachi then kill him too.

But then again…

Sasuke could always have an enjoyment to himself. Afterall, if Sakura was so loyal (he never comprehended why would she) to Itachi, then he would find no difficulties to track him back again. Or perhaps, he could just make the girl as a hostage. Either way, the pink-haired now proved to be his golden ticket to Itachi. Making a mental note not to accidentally kill Sakura in his usual sadist masochistic way, Sasuke then snaked down his hand try to grope her breast when –

"Filthy," she commented coldly.

He blinked.

And in the split of second, the hands that he was pinning on the bark struggled back.

With such a great force, that even Sasuke couldn't keep and had to release her hands. Being free, Sakura then pushed Sasuke backward to which he stumbled (mostly in shock).

"Don't touch me," she spat.

What? Was this the same dependant Sakura who used to worship him? Who said that she would give him –

-

-

_"Everything…"_

_-_

_-_

– everything?

"How…" his thought was unconsciously spoken out loud. This questioned both the inhuman strength she now had and her… unwillingness towards him.

"You're not the only one who can develop, Sasuke," Sakura spoke. "Tsunade-shishio had trained me. I had asked for this strength to take you back home,"

-

-

_"So please don't go. Because –"_

_-_

_-_

His mood darkened. There again, another Konoha representative who would _never _learn to just giving up on him. "I won't go back to Konoha. You dogs can't drag me back there,"

"You seem to get it wrong. I'm not going to drag you back to Konoha,"

"…"

"I'm not even going back to Konoha. Well, at least, for the time being,"

"You betrayed Konoha too, eh?" he said. "You're being Akatsuki spies and –"

"I told you I have no relation with that stupid organization. Who do you think I am? A traitor like _you _who went against my own village?"

Such contradiction puzzled him. "But you're devoting yourself to Itachi,"

"Well, I can't let him die,"

"What? You owe him your life?"

"No. It's because –"

-

-

_"B-because…I love you,"_

_-_

_-_

" –Because I love _him_,"

-

-

So shocked was he, that Sasuke couldn't even notice her sudden movement, an attack to the spot which instantly made him fell unconscious.

TBC

A/n: I really want to know what you think of this. Review?


	2. Craze

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Every Obsession**

Chapter 2. Craze

If there was something that Sasuke hated (after Itachi, of course) was the fact that by any given circumstances, he was 'accidentally' defeated. Double hatred check when his defeater happened to be a girl. It wasn't that he was against women equalization (he truly did respect couples of strong female ninja for their strength), but just like any boys 'sometimes stuck up ideal', he thought of _girls _to be weak, spoiled, and annoying.

Imagine how bruised his ego was once finding out that Sakura (who, in his chart, won the first prize of being 'weak, spoiled, and annoying' altogether) was able to make a rather critical hit on his nerve and sent him into a unconsciousness.

Groaning, Sasuke took the time to study his new surrounding. Apparently, he was seated on the cold floor with his back laid to a wall. The room was rather dark (but several candles around helped him to observe the sight) and humidity filled the air. He tried to move his body, but a strong force kept him stick to his seated position and his hand couldn't move as well. He wasn't tied –he realized. Not by normal knots at least. Whatever it was, but it seemed that he was 'tied' with invisible chakra thread that couldn't be broken.

"I won't try struggling if I were you. The more you struggle, the more it will suck dry your chakra,"

That voice.

Dark, foul aura surrounded the young Uchiha as he spitefully murmured, "Itachi…"

Seated in a big chair, in an almost complete darkness, Uchiha Itachi watched without amusement at the deathly aura that flowed dangerously from his little brother. "Long time no see and you still haven't change, Brother,"

The light from the candle seemed to be reflected on Itachi's eyes… or was it his sharingan?  
"You're still weak," The Akatsuki member spoke. "You even let a mere girl to capture you,"

"At least it's better than you –a coward who needs that mere girl to protect yourself. Do you have no shame, Itachi? Being protected by a _girl?"_

The sharp comment seemed to slightly quiver even the calm stoic aura of the older one.

"Do you wish to feel pain, brother?" he murmured as taking steps forward and mercilessly attacked him with the very same Chidori. Sasuke both cursed and shouted as the painful sensation harmed his body. Itachi did the same jutsu for 2 more times, until Sasuke lied limp on his spot, before he then stopped.

"Damn you Itachi…" he still managed between blurt of blood.

"I hope you can learn respect now. I'm still older than you,"

"I will never have respect for the kind of YOU!"

Another Chidori attack.

Another scream.

"I ask Sakura to capture and bring you here for a reason," Itachi started again after there was no reply from his opponent. "Actually, I capture you to deliver a message for you,"

"What message?" Sasuke growled as more blood seeped out of his mouth.

"The Akatsuki wants you,"

"Tell your fucking leader that I will never be a willing victim,"

"Not a victim actually," Itachi calmly spoke as returning back to his chair. "More like a request,"

When Sasuke didn't involve himself with another remark, the long-haired Uchiha continued. "The Akatsuki wants you –as part of their organization. They want you to join them and become their member,"

Sasuke laughed. "Do you honestly think that I would ever want to be in a same shitty organization as you?"

Even with the inadequate source of light, Itachi's eyes were still wary beneath their usual calmness.

"I won't be joining Akatsuki anymore,"

"What? Finally seeing a turnpoint? What's next in line? Being a priest?" he said sarcastically.

"I'll simply retire," the older brother explained. "I have no needs of the organization anymore and I just don't want to have any kind of attachment towards anything. Not to Konoha, not to the Akatsuki,"

"Even if you're not there," Sasuke replied. "I will not join Akatsuki. I don't need them to pursue my goal,"

"Haste makes waste. You really should consider the offer. Akatsuki has proven to be quite… profitable for me. They never interfere with your personal business and at least, you would always have decent sparring partners,"

"I don't need any tips from you. And hell, I will never follow your path," Sasuke spat.

"Very well. I just want to do my last duty as an Akatsuki. It's up to you –" he said as standing up.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

Itachi smirked. "What? You miss me so much that you don't want to be separated with me?"

"Fuck you, not that!" the younger retorted. "I'll kill you, I swear –"

"So much for a threat. What will you do with your situation now? Sakura's tying jutsu will still have effects to you for another couple of hours. You won't even be able to touch me,"

"What a coward. You still depend on that weak girl? You're that afraid that if I'm freed from these ties I would slaughter you in the most wicked way possible?"

"First, that weak girl has proven herself to be very strong. And second, no, brother. I'm not afraid of you. I just fear that you will experience another shame once knowing again the difference of our strength,"

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke could only watch as his brother stood up from his chair. He knew he was leaving. And damn, the idea of his target slipping away just when he was couples feet away from him was displeasing Sasuke greatly. He knew he needed to prevent Itachi from leaving. But with his limbs tied like this, only few options were left…

"Why her?" Sasuke finally asked. It wasn't that he exactly cared about Sakura (well, perhaps a bit. But that was, in his defense, a form of curiosity –she had once been his teammate after all), but he desperately needed to have conversation to keep Itachi in place.

The question apparently halted Itachi's movement, he turned around and gazed back at his younger brother. "I don't see why not. You don't seem to appreciate what was once in front of your eyes. She is a really skillful kunoichi. Her being able to capture you is one of the proof, isn't it?"

Sometimes Sasuke thought that Itachi knew how the Sakura topic was only a desperate attempt to prevent him leaving. Sasuke concluded that it was just for another of Itachi's sick amusement that he replied to those questions –not because he fell for his trick or what. But whatever the motive was, at least, it was working –Itachi was having his attention back to him.

"Besides," Itachi contined. "She's really beautiful, don't you think?"  
Albeit his usual focus on perfecting his strength, Sasuke still knew beauty when he saw one. And yes, with that silky shoulder-length pink hair, exquisite jade eyes, creamy skin, and that particular glow of aura, the Sakura that fought him couple hours back was indeed very beautiful.

"No. She isn't," he replied in big contrary.

"Oh, really?" Sasuke's comment perked Itachi's interest and admittedly made the older guy returned the attention back to his little brother. "Is it really true or is it just your mind in denial? You hate to lose something you've owned, don't you brother?"

"She doesn't mean anything to –"

"She loves me,"

_Strangely_, the comment struck Sasuke deep. It annoyed (if not aggravated) him greatly until the point he regretted asking around the Sakura topic. He undoubtedly didn't like the half, almost secretive smirk that was formed on Itachi's lips. Sasuke knew his brother noticed the sudden grimness on the aura. And while Sasuke was greatly displeased with the amount of reaction he had concerning Sakura's love life, the same pissed reaction brought the contrary effect to Itachi.

"No. She doesn't love you," Sasuke found himself speaking. He noticed how weak his position would be now by defending the pink-haired girl. But he couldn't help himself. He needed to deny all words Itachi had said (Although on the other hand, Itachi only saw the defense as Sasuke's personal denials). "She will never do it. Despite her weaknesses, Sakura is a very loyal shinobi of Konoha and she will _never_ fall in love with _you_,"

"You think? Funny, in fact, I would bet you that she loves me so much, that she would be willing to attack Konoha if I told her to,"

"No. She would never be your lap dog. She would not –"

"She is not the Sakura you've once known, brother," Itachi's onyx eyes appeared harsher by the reflected candle's light. "She is now the Sakura _I _know. And she is the perfect loyal Sakura that would do everything for me and –" His words were stopped and then the almost invisible psycho cruelty glistened in his eyes. "Well, if it's so hard for you to believe it, why don't I show you yourself? And don't worry. I shall make it as… presentable as possible," he then turned towards the slightly ajar door not far from him and spoke in a calm voice, "Sakura. Come in,"

The door creaked open and slide in the woman clad in an elegant black kimono whose beauty was so breathtaking that Sasuke literally held his own breath. Sakura's pink hair was tied into artistically messy bun and her makeup-less face held the strong exquisiteness with her expressive green eyes that shone sternness, her naturally pink cheeks, and tantalizing lips. "Is there anything you want, Itachi-kun?" she asked to the sitting man.

Itachi didn't reply the question and only focused his attention back to his little brother. "As to erase your doubt about my authorization about her, I will demonstrate you something enjoyable, Brother,"

"What the –" before Sasuke could finish, Itachi had interrupted him.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Itachi-kun?"

The undeniable devotion Sakura clearly had on Itachi made Sasuke felt sick somehow. Growing underestimation crept inside him. How could someone as strong as her (yes, sooner or later, he would have to admit that) submitted herself to a S-class criminal? Had she had no self respect? How could she became a willing doll –foremost , for someone like Itachi? It was simply pathetic to see her like that –not that he would sympathize, he was just –

((Envious. God, he wished _he_ had someone like Sakura to be his compliant doll…))

The short-haired Uchiha shook the image of one pink-haired on her knees, sucking him up…

Oh, he really needed self-control.

And cold shower.

"Sakura, you will do everything I ask you to, right?" Itachi's words cut his train of thoughts.

Beautiful jade orbs twinkled almost maniacally. "Of course, Itachi-kun,"

"Good girl," he commented. "Now, you see my brother over there? I want you to walk and stand before him,"

The Cherry Blossom did his sayings without any protest. She gracefully turned around, her black kimono spun elegantly with her body swing, and then she took some steps forward. She stopped a feet away from the tied youngest Uchiha. "What then?"

"Answer my question Sakura. You've once loved Sasuke, right?"

She looked hesitant. "Yes… but now I only love –"

"I know, Sakura. Don't worry. I just want my brother to hear that. And for him to realize what he once had… and what he has lost now…" Itachi deliberately said.

Sasuke felt the growing anger. "Fuck you, Itachi, you –"

"Shut up, brother. Do you mind to be less impolite when I'm just about to show you something pleasant?"

"Pleasant my ass, you –"  
"Sakura," Itachi (for the umpteenth time) cut his conversation again. "Strip,"

A moment of silence, before the emerald-eyed beauty nodded and started to untie her dark red obi.

TBC

A/n: Yes, lemon on next chapter.


	3. Fixation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Every Obsession**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: This fiction is rated 'M' for reasons. There is strong sexual content in this chapter plus some sick idea concerning it. You have been warned. Read at your own risk, folks. 

Chapter 3. Fixation 

It was not that he had never seen women's nude body before.

It was not either that he became the submissive type when it came to sex.

On the contrary, actually, by experience, Uchiha Sasuke was always the one who kept in sick control as he maniacally ravaged women and fucked them.

But dear Lord, the sight of her – the supposedly weak link of his former Team 7 – stripping down layers of kimonos, sent cold thrill down his spine. The first thick kimono layer fell and pooled near her feet. Her skin was still covered by the other layers of kimono, but as each layer was taken off, her curves became more visible and in any possible way, that only exited Sasuke more. 

Perhaps, what he hated was the fact that this little disturbance that took form in Sakura really could disturb his mind. Heck, he wouldn't even deny that the stripping Sakura was much more interesting than finding way to break the invisible chakra thread and killing Itachi.

The lightest sound of garment shifting made him focused back on the alluring sight before his eyes. Without a move to waste, Sakura continued to peel off another layer, and another, and soon she was only wearing her white undergarment kimono.

"Do it slower this time, Sakura," commanded Itachi from the background.

The girl obliged. And she began to slowly untie the string that held up her white thin kimono together. The string fell and the kimono parted open slightly in the middle. Sasuke could take the littlest peak of her bandaged torso and her black panty. He bit his lips in both excitement and impatience as Sakura leisurely slide the kimono off her shoulders, showing soft-looking skin of her collarbone. She seemed wanting to do it in a slower motion, but the garment was too slippery, and it fell quickly to the floor –following the other layers.

Sasuke didn't dare to avert his onyx eyes. How could he? The sight of the beautiful, half-naked lady in front of him was too breathtaking to be missed.

"Now Sakura, turn around," 

The girl spun with ease and Sasuke was happily greeted with the sight of her smooth ass which was uncovered by her black g-string. 

Itachi threw something at the girl –which she caught with polished reflex. It revealed to be a kunai.

"Turn around again,"

Sasuke almost let out a groan of disappointment when the sight of her perfect ass gone. But never would he complain to the new sight of her boobs covered with white bandages that greeted him teasingly now. If only Itachi hadn't tied his hands like this, he would have strangled the girl down to the floor and rip those disturbing bandages off –

"Now Sakura," Itachi cut his train of thoughts. "Rip your bandages with the kunai,"

Funny how it was during that time he felt that Itachi and he were real _brothers._

Sakura seemed to have slight difficulties with ripping the bandages. Knowing her background as a skilled kunoichi, Sasuke concluded that the difficulties must have relations to her unwillingness to tear those bandages off. 

((If it takes you that long, then let ME do it for you, woman…)) his dark inner thought. 

"Sakura…" warned Itachi.

The pink-haired lady sighed. "Fine, Itachi-kun," after she said that, she tugged her kunai lower with force and started to rip that breast holder. Bandages were soon off, and her breasts sprang free. The girl looked away, pink tinted her pale cheeks –she looked embarrassed, but Sasuke didn't give a damn.

"Now do the same thing with your panty, little girl,"

Just as reluctantly, the girl then quickly gave a tear to her black g-string. Dark cloth fell to the floor near the kimono, and Sasuke felt his member throbbed in pure excitement when seeing her bare womanhood with slight pink curls.

"Very good. But don't try to cover yourself," Itachi reminded when noticing Sakura's hand moved to keep her modesty. With an almost stressful sigh, Sakura dropped both her arms to her side. "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Touch yourself,"

Her body jerked in discomfort. "What?"

"You heard me. Touch yourself. Play with your nipples, fondle your clit, anything, just pleasure yourself. And make sure you're doing it slowly,"

Dear Lord, Itachi's order sounded like heaven to the little brother.

With such cute innocence, the woman hesitantly began to touch her neck. Her slender finger trailed fine line to her collar bone, her touches seemed feathery –Sasuke was currently very envious with her fingers…

She touched lower, lower… 

To her breasts.

He noticed her hands trembled a bit, but a second later, the woman already had her hands groped at her own mounds. She enclosed all her fingers to her wobbly tits and began to squeeze slowly. Her face turned into a beautiful shade of pink, and Sakura threw back her own head in mute ecstasy. 

"Don't hold back your moans,"

Small shuddering voice escaped her pink lips.

"Louder,"

She complied. Groaning in pleasure as her thumbs brushed against her pink nipples.

Sasuke felt his pants to be very, very restricting… God, his member… he couldn't bear the pleasure torment…

"Your nipples…squeeze them, Sakura," Itachi still ordered in monotone voice. 

Her thumb and her index fingers twitched the erect bud in clumsy, yet erotic motion. Sakura experimentally then swirled the hardened bud. She moaned even louder and her voice drove him mad with lust. 

"Damn you, Itachi…" Sasuke growled in panted breaths. 

Itachi smirked even wider. "Trail your other hand down. To your womanhood,"

With her right hand still squeezing her breast, Sakura slowly trailed her left hand down, passed her flat stomach, down, to her bud. Shyly yet eagerly, she started to rub herself down there. 

Another moan.

"Insert your finger, Sakura,"

Beads of sweats already formed on her pale skin. In ragged pants, Sakura closed her eyes and then inserted one finger inside herself.

"Pump your finger…"

She did and instantly let out a pained whimper.

"Insert another finger,"

Fearfully, she obeyed and slowly inserted her middle finger inside.

"Retract your fingers inside, Sakura. Play with yourself,"

A muffled cry. "I-Itachi…" she moaned with begging. "Can't… take it… anymore…"

Sasuke could only watch in his great enthusiasm as the beautiful woman before his eyes had her first orgasm.

A moment passed of silence, as Sakura seemed to be on her own pleasure land. 

Not that any of the men complained. 

A couple moments later, as Sakura seemed to have gained back her awareness, Itachi gave his other order," Pull out your fingers, Sakura,"

The Cherry Blossom took out her index and middle finger breathlessly.

"Good. Now suck them clean."

Sakura let out her pink, tantalizing tongue out and started to lap her own juice like a cat. Sasuke let out a throaty groan. Every little thing she did made his member ache in deep wanting. 

Itachi stood from his chair and walked closer to the two shinobis. From behind, he hugged Sakura and snaked his calloused hand to grope at her firm breast. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "That's a wonderful show, Dear. I'm proud of you,"

Sasuke glared at the now not-so-entertaining sight of Itachi playing with Sakura's womanhood. His bad feeling seemed to come into reality, as Itachi roughly grabbed Sakura body and dragged her away from him.

"Itachi-kun, what now –OH!" She gasped when Itachi threw her body hard to the floor with a loud thump.

The young Uchiha couldn't see what was happening from the distance away from him, but he could conclude from the sounds he heard.

_Zip_. Itachi must have unzipped his pants.

"Itachi –"Sakura's protest died suddenly. Images filled up Sasuke's mind. Either Itachi had roughly kissed Sakura's mouth, or he had inserted his manhood into her mouth. From Sakura's muffled voice, somehow Sasuke guessed it was the later option.

Such dirty image angered him beyond hell.

"Roll your tongue," came Itachi's dark voice that confirmed Sasuke's fear. "Suck it,"

_Damn it…_ he growled as tried to break free from the impossible knots.

"Harder," 

Sasuke wished he could be deaf at that moment. He couldn't bear knowing how intimate _his _Sakura was with that bastard. Gritting his teeth, he tried to restrain himself. No avail, as more of Itachi's groans drove him even madder. 

A slick sound, which Sasuke assumed as Itachi pulling out his manhood out of her mouth. He thought he could be more content, but no.

"Spread your legs," Sasuke heard his brother's voice.

Knowing how obedient Sakura was to his brother, Sasuke knew that the girl must be following the words now, spreading her legs wider to –

Her scream of jolted pleasure filled the room.

Whimpers.

Then…

Another scream.

And another…

And another…

Sasuke really wished he could hear NOT A THING of those…

_His _Sakura was touched, _his _Sakura was_ fucked…_

With unbearable anger, he screamed in frustration, "FUCK YOU, ITACHI!!"

TBC

A/n: Sorry if this chapter disturbs you…

By the way, quick ad! If you like angst, try read my newest sasusaku oneshot: 'Last'. It's on my profile. Thanks!

Reviews make me update faster… haha. 

No, really. They do. ;p


	4. Addiction

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Every Obsession**

Chapter 4. Addiction

To Uchiha Sasuke, life was a drama full of traumatizing moments.

His families were massacred when he was barely 7, his supposedly happy childhood (and perhaps teenager hood) were ruined (training, mission, killing, killing,_ killing), _he had to lose his best friend in the bigger quest to fulfill his goal, he had to sell his body to a sick-minded sannin, his ambition was to kill his own brother, and now he had to see _her _being fucked by the person he hated the most.

He honestly didn't know where the uncontrollable rage had come. Sakura was… Sakura. He admitted that once in his happy-simple-Konoha-life, she had been part of his life –just like Naruto. But Sakura was different with Naruto. The bond Sasuke shared with her wasn't anything like what he had with Naruto. With Naruto, he (with the hardest attempt to admit) had felt great lost. Naruto was a sad sacrifice he needed to do. Naruto was a great lost. Naruto was his best friend.

But Sakura?

She was not his best friend.

She was not even his lover.

Leaving her… wasn't a great lost. Okay, a lost, still. But that was still incomparable to the lost of Naruto. He could still remember the time when he was in the point where Orochimaru disgusted him SO much, that he considered to return to Konoha, Sakura had been one of the small reason why he had to cancel the idea. Heck, imagine the lost of peace if he had decided to return to Konoha? The girl would bug her with countless annoying stunts.

So, in logical mind, Sasuke knew he shouldn't be mad of the way Sakura succumbed herself to Itachi. Alright, so perhaps she had been a traitor to his goal, but the point was, Sakura, supposedly held only the littlest part of his whole drama life, that he didn't need to feel any kind of remorse of her act of betrayal!

And furthermore, Sasuke shouldn't have been furious to see her fuck _other _man.

But indeed, he was infuriated.

"I have to go now," Itachi finally spoke as he zipped back his trousers. Sakura appeared to make a standing movement, but Itachi pushed her back down. "You rest first, Sakura. You know where I'll go. Meet me there once you're feeling ready,"

"But I could go now. I –" her protest died on her lips as Itachi gave her the cold look.

"Stay. Have a nostalgia with your former lover boy, punch him, fuck him, do anything you want but I don't want you to follow me. Not now,"

Before she could submit another argument (and before Sasuke could shout more profanities), Itachi had put on his robe and vanished in a puff of smoke.

A sigh of despair and a grunt of anger.

Moments of silence. But then…

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

His head shot up. Sasuke couldn't see her form because she was lying on the ground some distance away, but her soft voice made it to his ears and his head looked up.

"Can you close your eyes?" she inquired.

It was the least he had expected in this supposedly serious situation. "What?"

Sakura sighed. "Close your eyes. I want to pick up my clothes back and they're placed near you,"

"Well why don't you go and get it then?" he asked more as a cynic retort.

"Why, I can't let you see me naked…"

Sasuke snorted. "Well, in case you forgot, I already saw you naked a while ago,"

"T-that was different! Now close your eyes! Please!" she spoke in an obviously desperate and embarrassed tone.

The sudden… change of Sakura alarmed him. Years backward, she had been annoying, weak little girl. Last night, she had been cold, stern, untouchable. A while ago, when Itachi was still around, she had been compliant (and sexy), determined, (and sexy), and God damn it, such a sexy little bitch she was. Then now… she sat feets away from him, looking _almost_ like the Sakura he once knew… shy, annoying still, and…comical.

"What's the difference? I already did see you without a single string attached,"

"Don't you mention that again!" she shrieked . "I'm… I'm still ashamed…"

"Ashamed?" he chuckled darkly. "After being that bastard's whore you can still feel ashamed?"

"Don't talk that way about Itachi-kun," flat, cold reply.

He felt it.

The same aura from the Sakura he had encountered the night before.

"You mean him being a bastard? That's actually an understatement, to his mercy. He deserves to be called even worse than that. How about if I call him shithea –"

And before the last consonant could roll out from his tongue, Sakura already appeared before his eyes. A kunai on his throat and soft, deadly whisper by his ear…

"I told you… do not talk that way about Itachi-kun,"

He knew she didn't even care to cover her nudity (albeit all her previous ramblings about not wanting him to see her naked), but that wasn't something that perked his interest currently.

What interested him was the fire in her eyes. Such willpower, such passion

It almost felt like looking to his reflection on the mirror.

Her jade eyes… reflected craziness.

Obsession.

Him with killing Itachi, and her with protecting the oldest Uchiha.

How ironic, he sarcastically thought.

"Fine. I'd like to see you try, little girl," he taunted.

"What? You'd like to see me slice your neck? Interesting, Uchiha," she spoke as pressing the cold pointy object deeper –he could feel a trail of his blood seeped out.

The proud look that Sakura certainly had on her face made him sick. What a pathetic excuse –did she think that she had finally outmatched an Uchiha? Did she feel proud to _finally _be the one who held control of him? Such little bitch's arrogance drove him mad –his ego almost screamed in frustration. Sasuke tried to struggle free from the invisible thread, and to his relief, he could feel the thread didn't strangle him as tight as it used to a while ago. It seemed that the thread had gradually lost its strength, but he couldn't risk Sakura knowing that and tied him up again. He needed to be patient until the knots were certainly loose. Until then, he needed to play his plot and distracted her from noticing the failing tying jutsu she has casted on him.

"How cold… Where the annoying 'Sasuke-kun' pet name goes?"

The maniacal glints on her eyes faded slowly. He noticed that she would eventually be back to her 'sane' side once she was freed from the Itachi issue.

"It's in the past, Sasuke. Happened… years ago," she spoke cautiously. Sakura had definitely become her older self, even though the coldness could still be heard on her tone.

"Years ago, eh?" he spoke as feeling she moved backward. But before he could even have the intention to look at her whole form, Sakura had touched his eyes and casted some jutsu. The next second, he only saw black. "What did you do to me, Woman?!"

"Don't worry, I'll let you see once I finish dressing up,"

Grunting, the man waited. Moments later, he felt soft touch on his eyelid and then vision went back to him. He noticed that she already wore the last two layers of her kimono and tied them together with a sash. "So what now? Kill me or something?"

"Itachi-kun didn't order me to kill you, so I wouldn't,"

There she went again –with her whole sickening 'Itachi-kun, Itachi-kun'...

"Would you go and attack Konoha if Itachi asked you to?"

"Of course,"

Her answer had come fast and even after seeing the whole demonstration of how Sakura succumbed to Itachi, Sasuke hadn't expected that she would have that particular determination to even destroys her hometown that he knew she loved so much. Perhaps if he asked him whether she would kill Naruto or Ino or Tsunade or even her own parents for Itachi, she would probably oblige. Sasuke didn't need to question whether she would kill _him _if she was ordered tobecause apparently Sakura had shown early show the night before that she wouldn't hesitate in doing so.

An unwanted fragment of his past made its way towards his mind. Years ago, when she used to oblige only to _him_, when she would have done anything for _him_, when she loved _him_…

"_Answer my question Sakura. You've once loved Sasuke, right?_

"_Yes… but now I only love –"_

"_I know, Sakura. Don't worry. I just want my brother to hear that. And for him to realize what he once had… and what he has lost now…"_

What he once had… and what he has lost…

His family.

His childhood.

His hometown.

His sanity.

His bestfriend.

His Sakura…

Sakura…

_"Sasuke-kun, I love you!"_

"Liar,"

"You're saying something, Sasuke?"

He warily looked up and tried to lock those emeralds in his gaze. "You're lying,"

"Me? Lying? About what?"

Her innocence enraged him even more. He didn't know why should he fuss up about this silly thing, he just knew that it mattered and that he needed to let the frustration out and thus, he yelled, "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!!"

She replied it with nothing. But her silence made it hard for him to control himself and more words rolled out of his mouth, "You said you would give me everything! You said you would do anything for me! I thought you were different! I thought you were sincere! I thought you were willing to wait –"

"And what would you do If I waited?" she cut her coldly. A coldness that –he realized – had nothing to do with her obsession with Uchiha Itachi. This was the coldness, her hatred, her anger, her grudge towards one Uchiha Sasuke –towards _him_. "Sasuke, you know you wouldn't even care whether I wait or not for you. You're saying that just because you're an egoistical childish bastard. You're just envious with your own brother. You practically want everything that he has. But let me knock some sense to you, you can not have it all,"

"But he takes EVERYTHING from me!!" he screamed in anger. How could she? Defending Itachi when she knew he had taken everything from him?

"I am sorry that Itachi had killed your family," she spoke sincerely. "But he's experiencing the same lost –"

"He's not experiencing any lost! Don't you see? He's a psychotic bastard who can never love anyone! He doesn't even love you –"

"I know," she exhaled a deep breath. "But so were you,"

"But I –"

"Sasuke," she interrupted. "I don't deny the fact that you've once… let's say… had me. You owned me. I had given you practically my everything. You could use me. You could pick me. You could have my love… But you … you didn't take it. You've chosen your path, Sasuke. And so have I,"

"Devoting yourself to Itachi, is that your path?"

"Yes,"

"I can't take it," he announced. Sasuke knew that what she had said was true. He was truly an egoistical childish bastard. He wanted her back, yes even after he pushed her away countless times. He wanted what Itachi had. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to fuck her, he wanted…

His arm reached out to touch her and that time he realized that the tying jutsu had worn out. Being finally free, his arm extended to grab the woman. Sakura noticed this, but she wasn't fast enough to cast the tying jutsu back and thus, he easily had her trapped below him.

Not wanting to take risk (foremost, after knowing what the kunoichi was able to do), Sasuke attacked her with the same tying jutsu Sakura had casted on him. The pink-haired woman now writhed in rage as both her arms invisibly tied together above her head. Her free legs struggled to kick him but Sasuke had given his vice grips on the base of her thighs and spread them away. Sakura really did a hell of a fight, and the onyx-eyed guy had to admit it was really hard to handle this woman. Even with her hands tied up, she hadn't given up trying to let herself free from him. Finally, in hurry, he casted a jutsu that he remembered learning from Orochimaru and made her legs lost its strength and dangled limply in queer angle.

"I hate you," she muttered with ire.

Such resistance made him both angry and turned on, so in attempt to silence and fulfill his own needs, Sasuke bent down and kissed her lips fiercely.

To Be Continued.


	5. Fetish

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Warning**: Another sexual scenes here, folks. And please have mercy to my mind, I tend to write rather… brutal sexual scene. I am so sorry, but sometimes I have the tendency to be really sick-minded. Read at your own risk.

**Every Obsession**

**Chapter 5. Fetish**

Her chest went up and down in obvious fury and she spoke again to him as breaking the contacts of their collided lips. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Tell me where I can find Itachi,"

She chuckled darkly. "Do you think I will tell you that?"

"I will make you,"

"You can never make me betray him,"

"No?" his dark eyes questioned."Not even with this?" he asked as inserting his finger to her womanhood without any warning.

Sakura let out a scream and he could see that she tried to release herself from him. Her holding back irritated him even more and he pumped his finger deeper inside. Another scream and she finally replied, "N-never." Her eyes tightly shut and she bit her own lips hard.

"No problem. I can find him myself and after I do, I will make sure that I'll bring his precious head to you as a present," Sasuke sickly retorted.

The comment angered her again and she struggled even with fruitless attempt. Seeing her enraged, Sasuke couldn't help but feel his own fury built up quickly. How could she still defend Itachi like this? It never did him justice to see his supposedly number 1 'fan' finally betrayed him. Nope. Uchiha Sasuke was never the one to deal with rejection.

What he had once had…

He would gain it back!

With a strong tug, Sasuke pulled the sash in the middle of her and made the silky garment slipped slightly and revealed some portion of her creamy skin. Sakura glared at her with the most furious gazes she could manage –not that he was bothered. The guy carelessly set aside the 2 layers of kimono she had just worn back moments ago and his eyes lit in excitement as her curvaceous body came in view. The same smooth feature that seduced him a while ago, but now it was not _him_ who was tied, it was _her_, and it was not _her_ (_or Itachi, Sasuke grimly thought_) who had control of her body, but it was _Sasuke_.

From the back of his mind, Sasuke realized that he shouldn't be playing with Sakura and wasting time like this. He knew he had to track Itachi down quickly, but on the other hand, he just… couldn't leave the girl unpunished. To him, Sakura's choice to devote herself to Itachi had been one of the greatest betrayals he had ever encountered in his life. The selfish side of him needed to make sure that Sakura was and would always be his, and perhaps that side was even slightly stronger than his will to pursue Itachi.

It wasn't, he defended himself, love –or any other matching disgusting term. Uchiha Sasuke knew nothing about love. That was something that he had once had, he had once lost, and he would never want to regain back. He was okay without it. But he was never okay with betrayal. This girl had once claimed to love him –and in his egoistical mode, it didn't matter whether he loved her back or not. Sakura just needed to be patient and loved him unconditionally. The heck of what he would give back to her…

He would take.

But he would never give.

"You are such a bastard," Sakura said with gritted teeth.

He laughed evilly. "I know,"

"You're different with your brother. You're –"

He slapped her.

"Don't," he spoke. "Talk that highly about that piece of shit. I am your owner now. I –"

"You never own me!" she screamed.

"Oh yeah?" he asked with testing tone. "Your body…" Sasuke pulled his finger out from her bud and trailed the juice-coated finger up to her breast and puckered her nipples hard. "… is my plaything now. And your life…" he continued as tracing his finger upwards until finally his hand lightly strangled her beautiful neck. "… is in my hand now. And you still can say that I don't own you?"

"Y-you…" her protest died as his lips crashed again with hers. The kiss was bruising and demanding, she could already feel the coppery taste of her own blood as he roughly savored her lips. Sakura tried to bit his tongue in attempt to end the kiss, but the effect was rather the opposite –as he found it more challenging to devour her and make the resisting girl obliged.

After God knew how long, Sasuke finally ended the kiss and looked down at the panting girl. She glared at him with pure disgust and he discovered how ironic it was. Years ago, he was the one who looked at her with disgust and now… now he couldn't deny that he really wanted her. Badly.

So his lips trailed lower. The skin of her neck and collarbone felt so nice and so warm to kiss –Sasuke spent quite some time to bite here and there then lap the bruise with his tongue. The slightly salty taste and the softness of her skin intoxicated him to caress the area more, but then the feeling of soft mounds that were pressed hard against his hard chest distracted him and he decided to kiss lower.

"You may think you can do anything to my body. But don't you ever think that I will submit myself to you. I am Itachi's and Itachi's only," she suddenly mouthed.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly, paused for a moment, before then replying back, "We'll see, Sakura."

And then his lips enclosed around her pink nipple. His tongue pressed hard against the bud and after feeling it hardened, Sasuke encircled his tongue on that particular peak, while his other hand snaked to her other breast and groped her full breast. He paused momentarily to study Sakura's reaction –but to his great disappointment, the girl chose to remain silent and not showing any expression.

"Itachi-kun," Sakura began in her calmest attempt. "He could pleasure me better than this," she said with such pride.

The comment made a strong jab towards his ego and Sasuke mustered the sickest smile he could manage and replied, "Oh really? Who ever said that I'm planning to pleasure you?" and with that he bent down to her chest again and bit her nipple hard. His other hand pinched her nipple with such force until the defying woman squeaked. He smirked at this.

"You're sick, Uchiha. You're so sick," she muttered, her defense and her supposedly stoic expression faltered as Sasuke clawed at her creamy breasts –making the mounds reddened.

Not quite satisfied with torturing her yet, Sasuke then got up from his current position and went lower to the spot below her abdomen. Her natural liquid had seeped out from the bud and he seductively bent down and blew air to her hot sexual organ. He caught her whimpering and he noticed how embarrassed was she to the fact that he actually could pleasure her. Sakura was… Sakura after all. Sometimes he was glad that she was still easy to predict, no matter how hard her exterior may be.

And just when she began to surrender to her own delight, Sasuke cruelly inserted three fingers inside her. The ache must be unbearable for her –for the jade-eyed lady supposedly-limp legs (he was sure Orochimaru's jutsu worked well…) jerked slightly in pain. But even the sight of the sniveling woman didn't bring him any pity. He continued pumping his fingers deeper and played them inside of her.

"Sasuke…!"

A part of him was glad that he was starting to gain reaction from her. Imagine, the purportedly Itachi's loyal whore surrendering herself to her. He couldn't wait for her to scream his name when he fucked both her body and her mind…

Feeling his own member hardened with desire, Sasuke promptly unzipped his own pants and took down his boxer to reveal his throbbing organ. He was delighted to watch her horrified expression and was even more thrilled to feel her protest as he forced her mouth opened and viciously inserted his member deep inside her mouth.

"Suck me," he ordered.

She shook her head.

"Suck. Me," he repeated as giving more push.

Originally, Sakura just tried to force the thing out of her mouth, but the way her tongue gave the opposite push (in order to shove Sasuke's member out) felt only like pleasuring massage to Sasuke's sensitive manhood. Seeing his sated expression, Sakura realized that she was just doing exactly what he wanted –so she stopped her tongue from struggling and just let Sasuke's member inside her mouth without any fight. Noticing the absence of bliss, the young Uchiha casually dove his member even deeper until the girl choked. Not only did she choke for his thing that invaded her mouth but also for his juice that burst inside her mouth.

She let out indistinct muffled voice. He laughed maniacally at her pathetic attempt.

Sasuke let his member inside her mouth for a while longer, before then he pulled it out and without losing pace, he positioned it in front of her opening.

"Please don't," Sakura suddenly spoke.

He snorted. "You honestly think that I'm gonna listen to that? After what we've done so far?"

"No, Sasuke. Please… Don't do this to me…" she pleaded with cracking voice.

He gave no heed.

"Sasuke…"

Don't care, don't care, don't give a damn…

"Sasuke-kun…"

…

The weak calling paused his movements. And behind his long bangs, he observed the pretty girl. Her eyes pleaded and perhaps she was almost successful –he did have seconds of deliberating, whether he was really doing the right thing, but then again –

-

"_I love __**him**__,"_

-

"_Sasuke-kun, I love you!"_

-

-

-

"You've betrayed me," he whispered before pushing his member inside her tight womanhood. The slick and warm sensation of her walls excited him so –perhaps to the point that it drove him mad. He almost couldn't remember everything afterwards except his continuous thrusts towards her and later her…

Tears.

…

She cried.

Something inside him… broke.

"Do you love him that much?" he asked and didn't know why did it feel like his heart was clenched tightly.

She didn't reply, but tears continued to fall freely.

Then he slowly pulled his cock out of her vagina and gazed at the woman.

With her still being nude, and him partially clothed, he repeated his question, "Do you love him that much?"

Still no reply.

"More than you love _me_?"

No reply.

He darkly chuckled and fury began to sneak inside again. "Or have you ever really loved me at all?!" he yelled at her. "Were you lying to me, Sakura?! When you told me you loved me, it was just a lie, wasn't it?"

She still did not give him the answer.

Gritting his teeth in anger, he decided to end the subject he was having with there (he didn't know why, but it hurt like hell to face such… truth in that certain subject) . He pulled his member out of her and spoke in demanding tone, "Now you will tell me where I could find Itachi,"

"No,"

Her stubbornness really irked him this time. "You will tell me now," he said as pulling out her hair and forced the girl to look at his sharingan eyes. Good thing Sasuke learned few hypnotizing jutsu during his stay with Orochimaru. He just questioned himself why he was being such a fool and not using the jutsu earlier.

Sakura, knowing that being trapped in an Uchiha's hypnotize never did her good, tried to look aside. But he had strongly grabbed her jaw and forced her to gaze back at him. And before she could close her eyes, his intention had worked out.

"Where could I find Itachi?"

This certain jutsu of him usually worked out well, but the girl was very opposing, and the words came out in incoherent mumbles.

"Say it!"

"He's heading to the north! T-to the Water Country!" she finally said.

"Good girl," he muttered as ending his hypnotize and started to tidy up his appearance.

Finally getting back her awareness, Sakura screamed as finding out what she had just blurted out. "OVER MY DEAD BODY IF YOU WANT TO KILL HIM!!"

Sasuke could only laugh at the sight of the pathetic girl (whose hands were still tied and legs still dangled weak) tried to inched herself toward him. He mercilessly kicked her away and headed to the exit.

"Sasuke, no!!" she screamed.

"Shut up, bitch. Don't worry much. My own tying jutsu to you isn't as strong as what you've done to me earlier. It will probably wear off soon, and if you're lucky, you may catch up to me and we may have rounds of hot sex again,"

"You bastard! Y-you –"

"But if you're unlucky, you may just find your headless beloved Itachi-kun," he commented as walking away.

Her screams were still heard even after he was out of the small hut. Sasuke gave a small glance back, before determination filled him and he quickly rushed towards the direction Sakura had pointed.

His goal was near.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Mania

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Every Obsession**

**Chapter 6. Mania**

"You're fast. Finish your playing with Sakura already?" commented the oldest Uchiha once noticing the sudden presence of his little brother behind his back.

"What?" With panted breathing, Sasuke tried to compose himself back. By now, he knew that perhaps he would never understand the way it all worked out in Itachi's mind. Perhaps Itachi had known even earlier that the tie Sakura had casted on him would worn out in a rather quick time. Perhaps that was why he told Sakura not to follow him instantly. For what? For providing Sasuke time and chance to actually play and interrogate the poor girl? To let the younger one catch up and kill his brother?

Even when that was the case, Sasuke didn't give a damn. Let Itachi's queer way of thoughts made him regretted himself –for Sasuke would finish this in instant. He would not –

Before he could realize it, his body was flung back to the back tree. Groaning in pain, Sasuke looked up to see that his brother was already in his position to have the fight.

Right…. Let's finish this…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't know how long this had been going on.

30 minutes? An hour? Time seemed to flow so smoothly, like grain of sand, and Sasuke focused his mind to attack, and attack, and _attack, _that he almost didn't notice time, nor did he noticed his own condition.

By the time he managed to temporarily hide himself behind a big, tall, tree, he noticed how… dreadful his state now. Numerous bones fractures, broken limbs, internal bleeding, uncountable bruises and scratches… seriously, if there was anything that could still make him move (moreover attack), it must be his rooting, undying ambition to execute his brother. At such time, Sasuke finally understood the whole gibberish Naruto had once talked about the will power or whatever.

Blood from his injured forehead that traveled down disturbed his sight. But with the quickest examination he could cast on his brother, Sasuke knew that he must have caused quite a problem for the oldest Uchiha. Itachi had taken his cloak off (a very good sign that he was not underestimating him), his breath was ragged (he didn't even bother to control his breathing), and Sasuke could see those nasty scars (which were still bleeding terribly, in any objective point of view) adorned his equally pale skin.

This would just have to end today, wouldn't it?

Sasuke noticed that the amount of chakra that he had was very, very limited. So concentrating himself for his full-power Chidori…

... and the rarest moment of silent pray…

He charged forward.

…

…

…

And then… his latest attack was stopped.

Not by Itachi.

But by the pink-haired kunoichi.

A proud smile.

"I told you, didn't I? Over my dead body if you want to kill him," Sakura said between ragged breaths. Apparently she wasn't that successful in fully stopping the chidori. Her body had received half of the Chidori's real attack, fortunately not on the vital spot –but was enough to drain her energy and tremble her body greatly.

Never before had Sasuke felt THAT annoyed to the jade-eyed woman.

"You're always going to stand in my path, won't you?"

"I won't as long as you stop disturbing Itachi-kun,"

"You bitch. You know I –"

His words were cut by the sudden terror that happened just before his eyes.

Red blood spluttered out of the wound and from the corner of her pink lips. Emerald eyes that screamed silent pain.

From her back, Itachi had just thrust his kunai deep into Sakura's stomach.

"I-Itachi-kun…?" Sakura muttered before falling down to the ground, her eyes tried to search for her master's onyx eyes.

"Stay away from my battle, you worthless slut," the older Sharingan user said without any deter in his voice. "You were the one who told him my position, don't hope that interfering my battle will ever make that mistake up,"

Paying no heed to her open wound or the dirt that ruined her clothes and skin, Sakura only focused her energy to turn around and begged to Itachi, "I-I'm so sorry, Itachi-kun…P-please forgive me…AKH!" she screamed in pain as Itachi kicked her limp body right on the wound he just made for her.

Perhaps it was a long-forgotten sentiment towards a teammate, perhaps it was just a disgust to every little thing that Itachi did, but Sasuke found himself speaking, "You really are a bastard, aren't you?"

"Don't say such thing, Sasuke. You'll do the same when you're having such an obedient pretty toy like her. You may do anything to her, and she'll still head over heels with you. Right, Sakura? You still love me, don't you?" Itachi asked, and as if demonstrating the authority he had on her, he bent down, pulled a fistful of her hair.

Her face showed clear pain, but her sultry voice still replied, "O-of course… Itachi-kun…"

That was when Sasuke noticed it.

Very faint, almost unnoticeable, but his sharingan caught how Itachi's sharingan bored deep into Sakura's eyes and…

…Hypnotized her.

Sasuke wanted to give himself a laugh, all the time… how hadn't he noticed? Of course, of course… the ever hometown-loyal Sakura would never be that _foolish_ to actually follow each and every of an S-class criminal rule (and certainly, she would never even fall in _love_ with such bastard). Itachi hypnotized her all along! How could Sasuke not see through such simple fact?

"So pathetic, brother," Sasuke muttered. Unknown new born strength arose. "You even need to hypnotize a mere girl to be your plaything?"

"Ah. You finally notice. Took you long enough,"

"…Why?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Why you ask? Of course, because I know this will hurt you so. Imagine, the woman you secretly desire for, who used to think of you as her God, now surrender to me and me only. A way to destroy a man is by attacking his heart or his ego. I aimed for both,"

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"No particular reason. I just love to see you suffer and –"

Itachi's words were interrupted, and the Akatsuki member slowly looked down to his own chest, where, just seconds ago, his little brother had thrust the kunai into the heart.

"Now _I _will be the one who see you suffer, Nii-san,"

Sakura screamed.

Her wound was quickly forgotten, and she lunged forward to hit Sasuke with all her might –which, fortunately (or unfortunately) was easily dodged. "YOU BASTARD!! What have you done?! What have you done?!"

"Shut up, you annoying woman," Sasuke commented as pushing her away. "I want to enjoy his last moment in silence,"

Sakura stopped screaming and then she just dropped down on her knees. Silent tears falling freely from her green eyes.

Itachi spluttered blood as he fell down to the ground while still grabbing his chest. His red eyes searched for his little brother's –trying to send the non-verbal message of sick pride, of disgust, of hatred, of _amusement…_

Until finally, those red eyes fluttered close.

A death.

Finally.

.

.

.

Her tears then stopped.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in incoherent mumbles as she tried to stand up (her left hand tried to heal the wound on her stomach) and with the look of pure disorientation ((_Why am I here at the forest? What happened with my stomach? Why there's Sasuke-kun? What's he doing here? And why… is there… Uchiha Itachi's … dead body? Has Sasuke killed him? What happened? What happened? __**What in the name of hell happened?)).**_

__"What happened?" she vocalized her inner question.

Sasuke slowly averted his sight from the his dead brother to his old teammate. Itachi's hypnotize ended once he was dead, and Sakura was certainly back to her own normal mode.

Suddenly feeling very tired (and very pained –damn… Itachi really did try to _kill _him), Sasuke only managed to mumble, "It's a long story,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"S-so Uchiha Itachi really managed to capture and put me under his spell? And I had attacked you too?"

Sasuke gave her a silent nod and Sakura momentarily paused from her current job healing him to ponder things inside herself again.

The guy laid his own head to the tree's bark behind him and unconsciously exhaled a deep breath. He almost couldn't believe that he had finally succeeded in accomplishing his life-time mission.

He was done.

Just… like that.

No thrill satisfaction, no tranquility, no family sentiment, just…nothing.

It was just like completing another C-rank mission (although, again, killing Itachi Uchiha was _never _a C-rank mission) : The mission was done, and he didn't have any further attachment to it. Simply like that.

And was it for such…emptiness, he had forsaken his entire life?

Sasuke gave himself an underestimating dark, mental chuckle.

After all, quoting Haruno Sakura, "Revenge will not bring happiness to anyone. Not you. Nor me…"

To the displeasure of his own ego, he would need to agree to the words that were already stated years ago.

The slightest mention of her name in his mute monologue brought his attention back to the medic-nin. He hadn't told her about all the things that he had…done toward her just hours ago at the hut. And he planned to keep that as a secret from her, at least for the time being.

And now…

What was he going to do to her?

The very first thought that he had, was to complete her second goal.

Even way before, Sasuke had often imagined what would he do after his first goal was achieved. Other than going back to Konoha (and prepared himself for probation or worse… execution), he had considered rebuilding the clan. And truthfully, her name had always been on the first candidate.

It wasn't, again, that he loved her. He supposed it was still far from it. Admittedly (even to his own self), Sasuke was still a selfish guy who –even if he really did care for his two old teammates – just… couldn't provide much love from inside. As long as Sakura still offered him undying loyalty (main nourishment to his ego, undoubtedly) and he gave her acknowledgement in return, to him, that was enough.

Perhaps that was why those words rolled out in the rather awkward time and place.

"Marry me," he spoke suddenly.

She froze. "Pardon?"

He huffed a sigh, not really liking the idea of repeating himself. "I said, marry me. You're free from Itachi now, and my first goal has been completed," he reasoned.

Sakura chuckled nervously. "Is that a proposal?"

Sasuke raised a pissed eyebrow. "Knowing my nature, Sakura, it's not even a request,"

"Ah," she seemed to get the clues. "An order?"

He nodded without care.

"You're not even bothered in _asking_ me?" she questioned.

"Why should I? When it's obvious what you'll say anyway?"

Sakura gave a soft smile, before then grasping his hand with hers and looked straight to his onyx eyes. "Receiving a proposal… don't glare at me like that… it's still a proposal, no matter what you claim it to be. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is… receiving a proposal from an Uchiha Sasuke sure must be the greatest honor any woman could ever wish for…"

He uncomfortably pulled back his hand from her gentle hold upon noticing the hanging tone in her previous saying. The kind of tone that you would use when you were about to state a contrary…

But why?

Why did she even have doubt about it?

Sakura realized the sudden tense composure of her old teammate and she replied, "Sasuke-kun… years ago, when I said to you that I love you… that was never a lie,"

But before he could look back at her eyes again, the Cherry Blossom had continued on, "But then again… it was in the past. My heart… died along as time passed. And now I… I just don't love you anymore…I just can't…"

"I still love you as a friend though," she added, but not that he gave much attention anymore. "That's something that will never change, and I hope you –"

Her voice became more distinct…

Why?

Why?

Itachi is dead now, why does she still can't devote herself to him? Why can't it be like the old times? Why is she…

_"I love you, Sasuke-kun!"_

… being such a disloyal, lying bitch?

"–certainly hope that we still can be good friends –"

Why?

Why?

Damn it, why?!

.

.

.

"… Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

.

The eyes that shot back to look at her weren't black, but red, with spinning wheel. With mind clouded with rage, and heart blinded with ego, he murmured, "From now on, you will love me, and only me. You will hear and obey to my orders, and mine only…"

Sakura's eyes portrayed silent scream, as foreign yet familiar sensation attacked her again…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look, Teme… I appreciate you coming back to Konoha –moreover for accepting all those punishments. And Sakura-chan…I…well, didn't know that you still have that feeling towards Teme…well, congratulation, but…" Naruto sighed, trying so hard not to look back at the sight that happened in front of him. "But can you two please realize the absurdity of making-out in MY house?!"

"Shut up, Dobe," murmured the prodigy quickly, before turning his attention back to chasing Sakura's tongue.

Naruto rolled his azure eyes. "You both sick me," he muttered as turning around and walked out of his own room. Just before he slammed the door, he gave a quick look at the his female teammate, who was currently sitting on the Uchiha's lap. "Sakura-chan… at least you should kick Teme's ass for taking advantages of you!!"

The door was slammed shut, so Sasuke's reply would never be heard by the certain future Hokage.

"She wouldn't complain, right, Sakura?" he murmured as his finger snaked down to her panty.

She smiled to Sasuke and her eyes gleamed with maniacal glints.

"Right, Sasuke-kun…"

**The End**

A/n: I must say I'm deeply sorry that Sakura has to encounter such fate in my fic again. I love her, but on the other hand, I just have this sick, sadistic side on my head that I need to express. And for the first time, I have presented a non-happy-ending for my chaptered fics. Not exactly a sad-ending, actually. It's still sasusaku to the end… only in a weirdest, and again, sickest way…

This is a rather short chaptered-stories yes, but to think, I actually originate it to be a oneshot. And if you notice, the whole events that happened in this chapter (except the last scene) happened in only 24 hour span. Yes. 6 chapters to describe a day event.

To make up for such sick fic, I've written a much lighter themed Sasusaku titled as **'Do I Turn You On?' **The story is about all Sakura's attempt to turn the ice cube on with all the classic seduction attempts. (bunny girl, dominatrix, innocent girl, etc…) It's a one-shot. If you're interested, please check it up in my profile…

Please review. I don't mind flames, but again to your consideration folks, you have been warned about the sickness of this fic from the very beginning…


End file.
